Voice Of Silence
by KMN-91
Summary: They were called Watchmen and at first there were only six members in their ranks... and then there were seven. OC/? Mostly takes place in the time-and storyline of the movie WARNING! Rated M for safety and sucky summary. R
1. Prologue: Gutter Of Humanity

**WATCHMEN FREAKING RULES ! ! !**

**I Finally managed to publish my first story about Watchmen and I couldn't be more excited over it ^^**

**Gotta say; when I went to watch that movie (even though I was throwing popcorn at my friend who kept squirming on her seat through some parts of the movie ;P) I hadn't known much of the Watchmen, but after seeing it, I fell in L-O-V-E! I absolutely love the story and the character like , The Comedian and I especially loved Rorschach and liked that 'I hate everything' attitude he has. It was so refreshing from the 'ordinary' superheroes.**

**Aaanyway, the story-line will go mostly through the movie script with some elements from the comic and stuff I invented myself, of course ^^  
****  
I won't promise that I'll be updating frequently or regularly, just so you know ;P**

**I also try to have some replies to people on every chapter will it either be about review, favoring the story or placed it on alert, so feel free to do any of those stuff ;D**

**Disclaimer: ...seriously? Seriously?! SERIOUSLY?! Are you freaking kidding me?! It's called Fanfiction for a reason, people! Of course nothing ain't mine and don't own squad (and I'm crying a river of bitter tears because of it *****sniff* TT_TT *sniff***) except the OC's ;P

******PS. Sorry that my writing sucks a pit ^^' I'm not the best when it come's to writing english, but try to live with it for now ;P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**WARNING! The story will contain some really heavy spoilers, violence, suggestive themes, crude language and innuendos, humor, some OOC:ness and other stuff that I'll warn about before-hand in future, so be warned ^^**_

* * *

PROLOGUE: GUTTER OF HUMANITY

* * *

_New York City... one__ of the biggest cities in the United States; one__ of many where people went in hopes of being stars; shining as brightly as the ones in the sky... b__ut the ugly truth was that, that place was an__ gutter._

_The great city of New York with its shining lights and colourful people was an utter Gutter Of Humanity._

_That city was like a one, big, fat, mouth-watering cupcake on a silver plate; fooling the strangers who came to have a taste of its sweetness: __There was that soft, sweet and delicious frosting everyone wanted and craved for; that creamy substance that tempted one, calling them to suck that delicious sweetness from one's fingers and commit more than one sin in the evening. In their famine greed they ate hungrily like starving dogs never being full enough and yearned for more and more of that sweetness, but when they felt the raw cake under it, it was already too late.  
__  
City of crimes sucked them in- spoiling their naïve minds and shattering the innocence they once had possessed, turning their dreams and hopes into cruel, twisted reality and in __the blink of an eye, their once untouched souls were soiled._

_They became the hollow husks of their former selves; waking up into the reality they never wanted to see and gave up, letting themselves to be consumed._

_That city was a fatal death-trap hidden under the harmless-looking glitter... b__ut there was more in that god-forsaken city then the corruption and violence... there were some who fought against it, cleaning city from its filth; they were the one's making sure that people could sleep at night without fear in their hearts and minds... b__ut they were not cops, lawyers or judges._

_There was the first generation of masked vigilantes; they called themselves a Minutemen. They were a group of ordinary men and women wishing to spread justice to the wicked when the law was unable to do so._

_They were heroes of their time; they were the small spark fo hope for the humanity and they had a name - a name known well over the world__, but when the time and world took its tolls on them, they stepped aside and became the second generations turn to take the mantle of heroes._

_They were called Watchmen and at first there were only six members in their ranks..._

_...and then there were seven._

* * *

**(Freaking made the author's note longer than the prologue - -')  
****  
As you can see, we're getting started here, so keep your eyes out for the upcoming chapters ^^**

**The next chapter for the story will be out... someday, so stay tuned for update ;P**

**Thank you for reading and hopefully someone liked the start (even though it was a crappy one and filled with cliché and cornyness in my opinion and I really, REALLY don't mean to insult New York or people living in NY, so please don't take any offence ^^)**

**You're welcomed to leave a review, a comment or a request and you're also welcomed to place the story in your favorites and/or on alert if you like it, cause those are the 'thingies' that keeps the writer's spirit and mood high ^^**

**(Oh please, PLEASE Review *Making puppy-dog eyes*)**

**((...I know, I know; really pathethic -.-'))**


	2. From Shadows Of Alley She Was Found

**GOOD NEWS!**

**This story has officially reached its 100 views ^O^**

_***Doing the victory-slash-happy dance***_

**I know it makes me a bitch to wait this long before publishing the next chapter (and believe me, it was one bitch of a wait too), but I just wanted to wait till the meter hit the 100 for this story (don't really have other excuse except that I'm a wierd case ;P)**

**And moving on from one topic to another;**** As you see, I deleted previous chapters I had published and some of ya probably didn't like I did that, but to be brutally honest, I hated them. The plot of the story didn't really go the way I had planned in the original chapter order and it didn't leave much mystery or wonderment behind my OC, so I'm doing some changes in the existing chapters and rearranging them a pit... a****nd let's cut the chitchat before ya all fall asleep without even reading this chapter ^^'**

**... but before that, one more thing:**

**Something-TheMonkey and babydake93: Big thanks to you two for following this story and hopefully ya guys didn't wish to hit me when I deleted chapters I had previously published ^^'**

**Masomalik: Thanks for the nice review and it's nice to know you find it interesting ^^  
****  
Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

_**WARNING! Chapter contains some violence, little blood, bad and nasty language with strong mentions of crime, so be warned ^^**_

* * *

FROM SHADOWS OF ALLEY SHE WAS FOUND

* * *

_...The snow..._

..._the snow_ _was falling..._

* * *

_Gently landing flakes reached the ground peacefully; making the existing urban scenery look even more beautiful._

_Serenity of the falling snow made it look like city of the New York was the nexus of peace and harmony covered in the soft, white sheet. With__ the moon and stars on the sky while the big city was illuminated with artificial lights, it was a beautiful night in lively night-life of the city..._

_...except in the dark and gloomy slums, that is.  
__  
The slums were a place no one wished to be willingly:_

_There the badly shaped, ill-kept houses with their broken windows and dirty walls of buildings decorated with graffiti and posters, that had smears of foul-smelling excrement rubbed all over them, no-one cared for were;_

_There the violence, crime and corruption ruled over the streets and alleys;_

_There the streets were filthy, piss-filled gutters over-flowing with trash and garbage no one wanted;_

_There the people lived like mutts scavenging leftovers to survive and fighting to defend their territory;  
_  
_There the cops- the so-called 'law and order' of New York- were nothing to people as the criminals, junkies and whores paraded around the streets like they owned them while thugs beat people in the alleyways for a fistful of dollars to give the dealers for exchange of something that would get them high and forget their miserable existence._

_In the slums the streets were more terrifying to people than the Boogeyman was to children...but like in every place... the filth of humanity wasn't the only beings that dwelled in those places._

* * *

_It was a shame there was no one to witness what was happening._

_If someone would have passed by that certain mouth of alley at that exact moment, they could have heard slightly deep, rough and slightly muted voice of a man speaking from the ominous darkness of that sinister alleyway._

_He was seemingly talking to someone who in exchange didn't say a single word which made it hard to pinpoint if the person spoken to was a man or a woman, but anyone with ears could hear the aggressive and frustrated tone his voice possessed from every syllable that came out of his mouth._

_Anyone with some common sense in their brains, would have steered far away as possible from the alley; knowing well that it would be a bad place to be in if things would keep escalating..._

_...which they did._

_Man's voice was suddenly cut off and there was a sound of heavy 'thump' like someone had fallen over or thrown on ground, before_ _the alley encircled into a__ intense moment of silence... and then that silence shattered when the sounds of violent fight were heard._

* * *

_In those shadows of looming buildings on that narrow alley there were two people, a man and a woman, engaged in fierce hand-to-hand combat against each other; both of their bodies taking hits and kicks from one another, but neither of them seemingly wasn't caring for the injuries the got as the adrenaline pumped through them._

_Their minds were at the drunken haze of their fight; their eyes reflecting the fire burning through them._

_The woman quickly moved her head on side when the muscular man tried to kick her on the face. She moved down and brought her knee to his privates; making him howl like a wounded mutt and she smirked at this, before she had to dodge his booted leg aiming for her face again._

_She moved away from his reach and dodged again when his fist came toward her, hitting the wall behind her hard enough to make it crack slightly. He followed as she tried to get away from his reach, managing to get a good hold from the sleeve of her jacket and used his advantage by throwing her over his shoulder on the ground._

_She sucked her breath and moved on the side in time to evade nasty foot, that stomped down hard on the place where she had been a second ago._

_She looked up and he looked down; their eyes connecting for a second, before they were at each others again._

* * *

_It was a real shame there were no witnesses watching their fight. It was good entertainment.  
__  
They seemed evenly matched in one-on-one fight, but one could still see the different advantage their natural physiology; the differences between man and woman, which was clear in their fighting and which also offered them their edges in certain spots:_

_He fought and charged at her like an enraged bull pumped up with never-ending stamina and testosterone, the bruises around her rib-cage serving as a testament to it and she __twirled and danced around him as if mocking his barbaric and clumsy moves and striked into the fatal spots like an agile feline._

* * *

_Her eyes seemed to flash in darkness as she sent him down with a nasty round-house kick she performed with such grace it seemed like she was just dancing. The back of her foot hit his jaw with breaking force and his ass hit the ground hard, making him groan with misery from the contact while she moved back, craning her neck as she watched him twitching._

_She watched his every move like a stalking lion; ready for any retaliation while brushing away some of her sweaty hair that had gotten on her face during the spin she had done._

_He stumbled slightly to rise on one knee and looked toward her, holding his sore jaw. There was a small trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth, trailing down his chin and dripping on the ground, coloring the snow with crimson red. __His eyes spoke clear anger as he looked at the woman standing few feet away from him and t__hat dangerous glow in his dark eyes would have sent even the bravest man running for the hills, but she didn't turn her eyes away from him; keeping her emotions hidden while returning his gaze, not letting__ his furious look face her.  
__  
He moved from his spot and took his stance, his colossal frame heaving with each breath he took. His nostrils flared and his lips curled into a mean snarl; making him look like a primal beast and it made shivers run through her spine. S__lowly, she flexed her fingers while lazily stretching and craning her neck, warming herself up for the second round of their bout no doubt would be coming next, before s__he took her fighting-stance and readied herself for anything he would dish out.__  
_  
_She smirked at him in challenging way; trying to provoke him to make the first move and he chuckled with humor to this, both of their eyes shining with glee.  
__  
The two of them were obviously feeling the same rush of excitement going through them as they__ stood like that for a while; still as statues and, just like some invisible force had struck a silent bell, the fight was on as they lunged at each other__.  
__  
He tried to nail her with powerful right hook in hopes of dealing some serious damage, but she was able to evade it in time by ducking down quickly, his fist passing over her head by an inch or two. __Immediately afterwards she swept his legs from under him with one swift move, making him fall again, and she pounced on-top of him like a playful kitten, straddling him so he wouldn't escape from her reach. After grasping his armor in her fists, she brought his face up and collided it with her own forehead, hitting his nose hard and making him let out inarticulate, but pained, noise in the back fo his throat._

_Surprisingly his nose didn't fracture from the impact; it only bled and then, when she was about to hit him again with same move and crack his nose for good, he fisted his hand on her shirt and threw her over his form like she didn't weight at all, making her hit the snow-covered ground and she hissed from the contact._

_She rolled over and straightened herself up; pushing away some of her loose hair and kept watching him while he was standing there with mocking smirk on his lips while motioning her to come at him with._

_He was one, cocky bastards... and it made her anger boil violently._

_She gave him a dirty look and fumed when his provoking smirk grew wider and she curled her lips back into a snarl and bared her teeth at him, growl building in the back of her throat as she narrowed her eyes into slits._

_Deciding to take the offered invitation she sprinted at him like a wild cheetah, but he was waiting for this, dodging her charge with sidestep and brought his elbow down to her mid-back. She grunted from the sudden hit while trying not to express the pain she was feeling, but wasn't given any time to do anything as he took hold of her neck and pushed her against the wall; hard enough to make one think he was trying to smash her through it._

_He held her by her throat, making her choke a pit from the pressure he was placing. It made her breath wheeze noisily while her legs dangled few inches above the ground under her; making her look and feel like marionette._

_He placed his other hand over her mouth; trying to keep her from screaming or shouting. __He breathed heavily for a moment before opening his mouth; ready to say what was on his mind, but he didn't get the opportunity to speak when she retaliated by doing something that took him off-guard._

_She bit him._

_She dug her teeth into his hand as hard as she could; not even thinking twice where his hand might have been before this, only wanting to free herself from his hold.  
__  
It took him completely by surprise when her teeth sunk into his skin, drawing some blood when her teeth broke the surface of skin, and it made his eyes go wide and let out pained yell. The surprise of this move made him loosen __his hold on her throat enough for her to use as her advantage, which she immediately did._

_After placing her free hands over his shoulders she ripped her neck free from his hold and hoisted herself up, using him as a solid support to do this. She jumped up and turned around in mid-air so she was facing the wall like he was and after wrapping her legs tightly around his neck, she, to everyone's surprise, did the classic back-flip move, bringing him down so heavily he screamed loudly._

_While he was twisting on ground she leaped backward, straightened herself up and dusted some imaginary snow from her shoulder and straightened her jacket; acting as if she just hadn't brought down one of the best-build men she had ever had a change to fight with._

_Who would have thought that a light-looking woman could bring down man big as he?_

* * *

_It was like a molten lava was running through and pulsing in their veins; burning and stimulating them into the beak of excitement through their fight both of them seemed to find quite pleasurable._

_They kept on fighting; trading hits and kicks while disregarding the bruises, bleeding wounds, cuts, possible cracks in bones and internal damage they received, not caring about the pain they were in as they came at each other's like there was no tomorrow; only thinking of taking their opponent down while trying to keep their own injuries at minimum._

_One could think their fight would never be done with, but like everything, even this had an end._

* * *

_After throwing him face-down on the ground, she kneeled next to him and held his head with both hands, ready to bash his head against the hard asphalt and make his lights go off for good when he, literally, took the matter into his own hands._

_He turned around quickly and took her wrists in a firm hold, before he placed his large foot on her stomach and threw her over him like she was a sack of potatoes._

_She touched down hard and let out a hiss of pain; quite sure that she had broken one of her ribs._

_She wasn't about to stay down and rolled over to her stomach; ready to strike back, but when she lifted her head to see where he was, she received a hard kick right on her left eye. The kick came with enough force to make her body throw back and fly few feet away, her back scraping the asphalt as she skidded into halt and her head crack against the pavement._

_The hard hit made her rational thoughts scatter like a swarm of pigeons and her sight became blurry, making her momentarily blind. She wasn't able to perceive anything clearly and as if her situation wasn't bad enough, she felt the agonizing pain that came with it and this made her clench her teeth together and suck a pained breath, willing the pain in her eye, ribs, back and god knows where on other parts of her body to go away._

_Slowly and shakily, she turned to her side, grimacing while she coughed with spit and blood coming from her mouth in process, filling her mouth with metallic taste._

_After a moment, she started blindly crawl away from her resting spot, hoping to find some sturdy support for herself while gritting her teeth when her movements caused her wounds and bruises ache while her wounds kept bleeding; leaving a like of blood on her wake._

_Shakily, her hands reached for anything to use as support for herself and she was grateful when she felt the cold surface of tile against her palm. By using the wall as a support, she staggered up like a newborn calf and felt like she was about to pass out, swaying like a flag in wind while she tried not to fall. Her knees were wobbling dangerously and she put most of her body-weight on the supporting wall she was leaning against while she rested her tired body against the building; starting to feel the weariness overcoming her entire form._

_It was a wonder she lasted this long without passing out, getting a concussion or any other permanent damage in her brain._

_After a minute, her vision started to come in focus and when she was able to see without her vision swaying at all, she willed her tiredness away, ignored her pain and fisted her hands, ready to continue fight and defend herself from him, but then she heard that 'click' right next to her ear which made her blood run cold._

_Very slowly, but calmly, she turned her head on side; only to be greeted by a large riot-riffle pointed straight at her face and the bloody and bruised face of an angry man._

_He warned her from doing anything that would force him to pull the trigger; using harsh and commanding tone as he spoke while he wiped some of the drying blood from the corner of his mouth with his thumb._

_She shifted her gaze from him at the gun pointed toward her; frowning at her lousy predicament, but knew better than to act stupid in a situation like this. __She turned to face him fully and let her back hit the wall behind her with dull thud while grinding her teeth together and glaring sharp daggers at the man pointing the gun at her, seething how a large and amused grin stretched over his face from her reaction._

_She let out a defeated sigh, knowing that there was no point glaring at him because it only would humor him even more, and slid down to sit on ground while resting her head against the wall; completely exhausted. She was heaving for breath, trying to ignore the pain she was feeling at the moment, but in the end the pain won over and she squeezed both of her eyes shut and placed her hand over her eyes._

_He chuckled with humor, breathing heavily from the 'work out' they had, while he was holding his well-bruised side with his free hand. He lowered his gun and leaned against the wall behind him; letting his bodyweight pull him down so he was sitting right across from her, leaning against the wall like she was._

_She looked up and locked her pale eyes with his dark ones a__s the cold air made their breaths fog and other voices coming outside of the alley seemed to turn into plain whispers in their ears while they kept looking one another._

_The silence kept stretching over them... until__ he smiled, tossed his head back and laughed._

_His sudden, and greatly surprising, reaction startled her enough to make her jump lightly, which made her flinch from the pain it caused to her, but it wasn't enough to make her lower her guard._

_She was not sure why he was laughing his ass off like that and kept her eyes at the laughing man; not sure what he would do next, but when she saw the humor and mirth in his eyes that were void from anger and hostility, she let herself relax and lopsided smirk appeared to her face; her own frame shaking from silent laughter._

_It was hard to believe they had been fighting like mortal enemies just a moment ago._

* * *

_The snow kept falling down on them and the earlier calmness seemed to return to the alley as the moon kept moving on the dark sky; time going forward while the two of them just sat there like old friends._

_It was a good day for them... __and it was a special day, too._

_It was the day when the two of them first met face to face. __Two people... who would become partners in many ways than just one._

* * *

**And there you have it, folks: the first chapter that has some real plot in it ;P  
**

**'can't believe how much this story has changed in time seeing that it has been rolling around my mind for a some time now, but it seems to be going toward good direction ;D**

**Hopefully someone enjoyed what they read ^^**


	3. Vigilante With Spectre-White Mask

**I'm back, Baby ;P**

**As you can see, I have made my return with a new chapter and, to your delight, quicker than the last one too(didn't take months like last time ^^') and thanks for that belongs to a certain someone whose nice review lifted my mood sky-high and helped me write ^^**

**BTW! as a polite and friendly warning, be ready for some serious SPOILERS, but, before that, a review reply:**

**Something-TheMonkey: Thank You so much! It was nice of you to give a review and what you wrote really lifted my mood and my spirit sky-high ^^**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

_**WARNING! Contains some REALLY HEAVY SPOILERS and OOC:ness, drama, some bad language, light violence, mentions of crime and some comedy with slices of humor mixed in, so be warned ^^**_

* * *

VIGILANTE WITH SPECTRE-WHITE MASK

* * *

Rorschach.

Just like that psychological ink-blot test used by psychiatrists, he was known as Rorschach.

He was a anti-social vigilante working in New York City and a member of the Watchmen; the most known group of heroes there was... and at the moment, he would rather have been somewhere else.

The room felt warm for him - almost hot... and he didn't like it.

It was no wonder he felt like that seeing what he was wearing, though. He had a brown trench coat around him accompanied by worn-out gloves and fedora with white, a pit stale, scarf wrapped loosely around his neck while a black and white hood-like mask covered his entire head; images on it changing with the temperature.

The images kept shifting again and again like expression - like it was his real face... and in a certain way it was.

After loosening his scarf one more time, he pushed his gloved hands in his pockets and tried to stay as unnoticeable as possible to get away from the unnecessary conversations and Smalltalk others might try to have with him, but, lucky for him, beside his partner others weren't too keen to talk or even approach him.

He just hoped his partner wouldn't try to start any Smalltalk with him.

His eyes swept over the room, surveying his surroundings and keeping a keen eye on the people around him.

He grunted and shifted slightly.

When he had arrived with his partner, a man dressed in owl-like brown costume with dark goggles and was known as Night Owl II, at the meeting place, beside blonde hero Ozymandias who seemingly had been there for a quite some time already, they had been the first ones to arrive at there.

Young redhead known as Silk Spectre II arrived almost right after them, walking through the door with her slim hips swaying and moving in circular motions that had his partner hypnotized in seconds; making all of his attention to concentrate toward the red-haired woman wearing a tight black and yellow colored costume that, much like his partner's, was a modified version of her predecessor's costume.

It would have taken a total fool to not notice his partner's obvious crush toward the daughter of the former Silk Spectre from the way all of his attention would be directed toward her and how he started to stutter from one smile she send on his way. Rorschach wanted to bang his head against the wall next to him from the way his partner had turned into goo and gone all doe-eyed over the young woman; admiring her from afar because he was too big of a coward to approach her.

It was clear, he was completely and utterly smitten with her and Rorschach could only hope it was something that would pass.

And moving on...

Some time after her arrival Dr. Manhattan, a blue-glowing, white-eyed man wearing a pair of dark-blue briefs, had arrived with his usual style of appearing from nowhere in a flash of blue light with his dark-haired girlfriend clinging to his arm.

His lady-friend was wearing a light-blue dress and seemed a pit timid from the way she was glancing at them; her eyes lingering nervously at him while trying to keep from making eye-contact before darting away when he turned his head slightly toward her. It was clear she scared of him... and that he knew from what she was saying to Manhattan in hushed tone that, which she didn't seem to notice, he was able to hear across the room.

"He's just so intimidating." She said in hushed tone.

"There's no reason or need to be frightened, Jane." Dr. Manhattan assured, trying to soothe the nervous woman next to him.

"But Jon..." Woman trailed off while giving sidelong glance toward him.

"He's one of us, Jane. He will not harm you. There's no reason to be frightened." He said calmly.

"But his mask, Jon. It's so unnerving to look at..." Rest of their conversation turned into buzz in his ears and he turned his attention to elsewhere. He didn't care what Manhattan's woman thought of him. He wasn't there to earn any points from them.

He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck slightly, trying to get some of the tension away from his body.

Events like this made him feel so out-of-place and the idea of 'socializing' with people he didn't really wish to be talking to in a room he was in and the mere thought made him shudder slightly. To be completely honest, he didn't even _want_ to be there to begin with. He would rather be on the streets making sure that criminals were 'attended' for, but his partner had been _persistent_ of him coming with him and, just to stop his pleadings, he had agreed to come with him which he was now regretting.

Why, oh _why_, had he given in?

He shook his head from the thoughts and looked around the room again, not really paying interest toward anything...

... but there was a one thing that got his attention, though.

One was missing.

He was someone well-recognizable in his muscular glory; the dark armor he wore and pitch-black mask over his eyes making him look even more intimidating with his familiar twin-guns holstered on each side of him while there was a yellow smiley-pin attached on his armor as if to mock his opponents before attacking with savage and brutal force.

He was one of the first Minutemen; senior member of the Watchmen.

He was a man with Devil's smirk on his lips.

He was known as Comedian... and he wasn't there.

Everyone in the room, one exception being Manhattan's little girlfriend, knew he wasn't the perfect example of rational-thinking, responsible adult there was and even if he enjoyed making dramatic entrances while being fashionable late, being _two whole hours_ late was too much even for him. This had beaked everyone's interest and seemed to agitate Ozymandias, whose ever-growing frustration toward the mentioned man was starting to boil over.

From the way he scowled darkly and his blue eyes flamed with promises of pain, even Rorschach couldn't believe he was a pacifist.

He was a man dressed in dark-green and gold-colored outfit while wearing equally dark mask over his eyes and golden headband around his head and known by the name Ozymandias... also known as a smartest man of the world.

Unlike for Rorschach, any normal citizen would have straightened their backs from the sight of Ozymandias. He was a handsome young man with neat blonde hair, baby-blue eyes and sharp features; a well-groomed looker with perfect teeth. Because of his good looks, he was a perfect 'cover-boy' for magazines and a man who was able to get women of all ages swoon with one charming smile while win men over with his silver-tongue.

... except right at the moment.

At the moment the calmness he was known to have, was gone out the window and he was walking around the room with his hands clasped behind his back in tight grip while the irritation he was feeling was clearly seen in his eyes and in the unattractive frown his lips held.

One word: Frustrated.

He was frustrated beyond the rational point normal people had and he was sure that anyone could see the visible stress-wrinkles on his forehead while smoke was coming from his ears like he was like some steam-engine.

all of it had started with soft tapping of his boot against the floor with occasional glances toward the clock hanging on the wall, before it had escalated into frustrated pacing and keen interest on the clock as the minutes ticked by, scowl on his face deepening as the time went by.

"Where is he?" Ozymandias growled under his breath while looking toward the clock hanging on the wall and kept pacing around, his dark cloak swaying behind him with his movements.

"Have patience." Dr. Manhattan spoke out to calm the younger hero," he will be here." His words did little to soothe the blonde man.

"With the stench of alcohol following him, no doubt." Ozymandias muttered bitterly.

He kept moving around the room and even other occupants in the room, one exception being Dr. Manhattan who kept his serene appearance, were getting a pit restless from the waiting.

Well... excluding Dr. Manhattan, of course.

"Where the hell that thick-headed oaf is?" Rorschach could hear that Ozymandias was at the end of his limit.

He was ready to chew Comedian's head off when he finally would show up; probably even yell and scream at him about protocols and rules they had established even when he knew they didn't have any real effect on Comedian who didn't give a damn about the rules they had established.

"Worried 'bout lil' ol' me, Ozzy?" Familiar baritone voice drawled from the doorway," that concern of yours is makin' my heart all warm and fuzzy." Everyone in the room turned their gazes toward the door where Comedian stood leaning against the door-frame with his trade-mark smirk on place.

"You're late." Ozymandias stated with cool, almost frosty, voice; not caring if his ire toward Comedian was showing.

"No kidding?" He mused mockingly while looking his wrist for imaginary watch and rolled his eyes when noticed Ozymandias' hands fisted tightly.

"Don't get your panties in punch, Ozzy. I had something important to take care of." He drawled out in bored way while scratching his cheek.

"And what might this 'important' be to you?" Ozymandias questioned with a sneer," oh, let me guess: You forgot your flask?" His eyes narrowed while he looked at the older man with obvious disdain.

Comedian answered by clicking his tongue and attention turned toward the smaller figure emerging behind the tall man and taking a stand right next to him, leaning against the opposite frame with her hands and legs crossed while looking at them with smirk on her lips.

It wasn't even worth to mention that everyone was curious.

Rorschach wasn't sure what to think of this woman and gave her a look-over as did everyone else in the room like they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

She wearing a black armor much like Comedian's with more feminine fittings, it's hard surface ending right before her bust-line and under the armor a black,and slightly tight, turtleneck covered rest of her torso. Her outfit also included fitting leather-jacket and black boots, pants, belt and gloves that held decorative metal-made rivets; making her seem like any of the normal street-thugs they encountered daily. No doubt her outfit would give her a good advantage to get close to them, but the mask she wore might make it a pit difficult, because, unlike the rest of her get-up, her mask was pure white with blackened eye-holes surrounding her sharp blue eyes.

He was sure that mask would make her look like a spectre in the darkness.

He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he saw something shining on her wrists where there were black wraps bands around them; likely a concealed weapon and knowing the taste Comedian had and what he might have teached to the woman, she was, no doubt, armed to teeth not to mention skilled in fighting.

She was a dangerous opponent, he was sure of that.

"Who is this woman?" Ozymandias questioned, more like demanded, while he was staring at the woman with scrutinizing look and she looked at him with raised eyebrow, smirk still on place.

"My partner." Comedian stated like it was obvious, making Ozymandias choke.

It was safe to say he was stunned from this revelation.

To everyone in the room, two exceptions being Dr. Manhattan and the dark-haired woman in blue dress, it seemed to take everyone a moment before his words registered in their minds and then they were flabbergasted from it, not believing what they were hearing.

Comedian?

With a partner?

... pigs would rather fly than that would happen.

"Your... partner?" Ozymandias questioned, knitting his brows together in disbelief, again as if not hearing the question at the first and Comedian snorted at his one-worded statement.

"You have something in your ears or something? Yeah, my partner." He said irritably.

"You're joking." Comedian laughed at Ozymandias' words.

"I thought you said I didn't tell jokes, Ozzy." Comedian chuckled," and no, I'm not joking." He moved closer to the woman and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, smirking.

"In fact, she'll be joining to this little therapy-group of ours,." He turned his head toward the woman next to him," so try to play nice, you hear?" he scolded like a father, making her grin, while Ozymandias' and everyone elses eyes widened slightly to this.

Ozymandias soon shook his head from the daze of the moment; anger replacing his surprise. Had the man gone and lost what was left if his brains? Inviting a stranger to join them without their opinion on the matter?

He clenched his fist tightly.

"This is something you should have spoken to us before dragging this woman here." Ozymandias spoke out angrily.

His exasperation was already high because of him, but this... this was something he had no right to decide something like this without their consent and it was going too far.

He wouldn't let this stand.

"It would have taken forever for you to decide over the matter and didn't really need your permission on the matter who _I_ work with." Comedian fired back, emphasising the word 'I' and Ozymandias glowered at him.

"Even someone like you should know that you can't just drag someone random from street to be a mask." Ozymandias shot back, clearly angered by this stunt Comedian had pulled.

"Don't think so little of me that I would just pick some random person from the street." He snorted," give me some credit, kid. I'm not so stupid as you think, you know." Comedian rolled his eyes at the blond standing in front of him.

Ozymandias opened his mouth to object again, but instead his eyes went wide.

In a blink of an eye, the strange woman was standing right in front of him; her head held high while keeping a keen eye on Ozymandias as if challenging him to go and try to get rid of her, her eyes never wavering. This silenced the blonde vigilante and he wasn't sure what to say next as he stared at the woman in front of him, not letting his own eyes waiver from the intense stare.

Everyone was silent as the two of them were engaged in the stare-down contest that was more like the battle of minds.

"She's a quick want, ain't she?" Comedian chuckled, breaking the intense silence, before straightening himself up.

"I wouldn't have brought her if I didn't thing she didn't have what it got to be a mask." Comedian stated with serious tone, making Ozymandias turn his attention to the man behind her.

"I don't need or give a rat's ass of your permission if she's in or not." mentioned woman broke her stare from Ozymandias and glanced over her shoulder.

"I've known her for some time now and she's been helping me for a few months on the field. She's damn good at bagging and breaking criminals and she's going to be my partner, you like it or not." Comedian said, walking next to the woman and staring down at Ozymandias with frown on his face.

"If you still want to wrestle her out of that door." he indicated toward the doorway behind him while the woman moved few steps back so she was standing next to him," 'gotta warn you: She's a strong-willed, smart and skillful woman and doesn't need my help with you. She knows what she's getting into and can put up really good fight." he turned his attention to his partner, smiling a pit at her, before looking at Ozymandias with that certain glint in the corner of his eye, smirk playing on his lips.

"She has a temper of an wildcat, so you better be careful." He said and smacked her ass with chuckle and she narrowed her eyes at the grinning man.

Before anyone could react, she shifted quickly and kneed Comedian right in the stomach; making him double over from the sudden hit and his chuckle turn into surprised 'oof'. He staggered back a few feet while cradling his stomach, muttering curses under his breath.

She took a step back from crouching man and tilted her head, lifting one eyebrow toward him while others were waiting with bated breath of his, no doubt violent, reaction. He lifted his eyes up and scowled at the woman in front of him who just gave him sickly sweet smile, before he did something none of them expected from him.

He turned his scowl into a grin and he laughed.

Everyone got startled from this. Usually when someone would go and hit him and mock him like that he would go berserk and break the offender's nose and jaw.

Him laughing at the bruised, possibly with cracked rib, side on his person was new.

"See what I mean?" He chuckled lowly with good humor and walked past the stunned man and she followed him, giving the blonde a once-over look as she passed by.

The duo strolled through the room and Comedian took his seat on the chair near the table while she sat down Indian-style on top of it like she owned it, making herself comfortable.

Silence stretched over the room and Ozymandias opened his mouth, bur closed it. He was a sensible and smart man who knew when he couldn't win. They had already wasted enough time with this and seeing that Comedian had made his mind about this, which always meant he couldn't win the argument against him, and that she obviously wouldn't be leaving without a fight, which he didn't wish to have, there was nothing he could do without causing a scene.

He could only hope the man had made a good choice when picking her.

"If you say is true and seeing that no one is against it, she may stay for the moment." He said with clipped edge, making Comedian snort.

"She's staying and _is_ part of this group because she _wants_ to. Not because you _allow_ her." He stated, but Ozymandias ignored him.

"She's your responsibility." Ozymandias said with authority," if she fails, you're taking the fall with her." he said, before looking away.

Ozymandias knew his words did little to Comedian, but at least he got the last word this time. He turned to face his map and took a deep, calming breath. He rubbed his brows he breathed in deeply as he tried to straighten his composure and collect himself after that while Comedian, who had infuriated him to no end, returned his attention to the newspaper his partner offered to him.

While everyone was settling down for a pit, Rorschach kept his eye on the strange woman, taking in every pit of information he could and storing it in the back of his brains. He took in everything he could from her while her eyes moved from one person to another, calculating and measuring them with precision much like he was doing to her at the moment; keeping her emotions tightly locked from her face.

Her eyes finally settled on him; their eyes seemingly locking together and something seemed to pass through both of them at the moment.

Rorschach wasn't sure what that feeling was as he kept staring into her eyes that were like the night-sky itself.

She seemed calm, collected and cool - a pit like hard and cold ice at winter - on outside, but her eyes...

...it surprised him how they drew him in.

From the first look at them they didn't seem anything special; just regular, dull, pale eyes but under that glassy surface where he could see many emotions swirl around like non-resting water, pulling him right in like there was something he could connect with, but he soon shifted his attention to elsewhere when her attention turned toward him; breaking his thoughts but leaving the odd, fluttering feeling in his chest.

This was new for him... and it was troubling.

After calming and collecting himself, Ozymandias turned toward others and cleared his throat. Everyone, excluding Comedian who still kept his eyes on the paper and the woman sitting on table who just broke off her stare from Rorschach who blinked before concentrating on Ozymandias now, looked toward him.

He looked everyone expectingly, before starting to speak.

"Thank you all for coming today. Welcome to the first ever meeting-,"

"This is all bullshit." Comedian voiced his thoughts while changing the page, interrupting Ozymandias' speech.

The mentioned blonde closed his eyes for a second and bit his tongue, agitated by the arrogance the older man was showing so plainly, and turned to look at the man who was _really_ pushing his buttons. Wasn't he done for the day?

"For a guy who calls himself the Comedian, I can never tell when you're joking." Ozymandias said in monotone voice, trying not to explode at him.

"Watchmen. That's the real joke. It didn't work 15 years ago, and it ain't gonna work now…" He said and waved his hand toward all of them, "…cause you wanna play cowboys and indians."

"Maybe we should agree on no drinking at meetings." Night Owl II spoke up, making Comedian laugh and reach for his flask he had pulled a second ago, but before he could take a sip from it, his partner reached out and took his flash he had lifted near his lips.

She tucked it inside her armor, smirking at the dumfounded look Comedian had as he looked at his empty hand, before narrowing his eyes at her and huffed at her while starting to sulk like a kid.

"Bitch." He muttered under his breath. Her smirk just grew and she rolled her eyes at his childish behavior, before Night Owl II continued, returning the conversation back on tracks.

"Listen, Rorschach and I have made headway on the gang problem by working together." He tried to argue, but his partner decided to add his own input; killing his argument before it could continue.

"A group this size seems like a publicity stunt." Rorschach spoke suddenly, interrupting his partner," I'm not in it for the ink." He didn't know it, but this comment earned him stranger's attention.

As if sensing her eyes on him, he turned to look toward her and tensed slightly from her intense gaze and, slightly coyish, smirk she had on her lips. The way he was looking at him made him uncomfortable, but to his luck her attention was diverted by Ozymandias, but he still kept her on his peripheral vision.

"We can do so much more. We can save this world." Adrian said, his tone reflecting his own belief toward his words, gazing toward the Comedian," with the right leadership." he finished.

"Yeah." Comedian started," and that'd be you, right, Ozzy? I mean, hell, you're the smartest man on the planet. It doesn't take a genius to see the world has problems..." He stopped for a moment, looking pointedly at the younger man who was visibly upset by his words,"... but it takes a room of morons to think they're small enough for you to handle. You people…" He shook his head as if he was disappointed at them, before continuing.

"You heard Moloch's back in town, you get your panties all in a punch. You think catching him matters?" Comedian questioned from all of them.

"Justice matters." Ozymandias argued, making the older man snort.

"Justice… justice is coming to all of us. No matter what the fuck we do." Comedian continued," you know, mankind's been trying to kill each other off since the beginning of time and I'm barely scratching the surface of it… and now... now we finally have the power to finish the Job. Ain't nothing gonna matter once those nukes start flying."

He was about to continue, when his partner suddenly walked past him, surprising everyone who hadn't seen her move; plucking the cigar from his mouth as she walked and flicked it toward the hanging paper; grinning as the paper surrounding the stump started to turn into cinders.

She turned and, when no one was paying attention t her, she did something that made Rorschach freeze.

She smiled.

It wasn't one of those grins or smirks Comedian wore or she had used till now; it was a genuine, almost kind and gentle, smile. That smile made the fluttering in his chest intensify even more, and he had to sift to ease the odd feeling.

How could she affect him so easily?

After giving Rorschach one lingering look and fleeting smile that others didn't notice, she left the room as the map burned; her boots clicking against the hard floor, filling the silence; smile staying on her lips.

"Just like my partner demonstrated." Comedian spoke up, getting everyone's attention," we're all be dust… then Ozymandias here… will be the smartest man on the cinder." He finished.

He turned and left, not caring of the looks he was getting from the others and Rorschach watched him going; his partner's smile still lingering on his mind while the different thoughts made the gears in his head move.

* * *

**Damn... this chapter became a pit longer than I intended ^^'**

**Now the new mask's been introduced to others and from here (and some sparks between her and few people have fired up ;P), friendships and possible romances can start to build themselves ^^**

**... but with who? That remains to be seen ;P  
****  
I had some trouble with this chappy, but in the end, I got it finished and with good luck, I can get the next chapter out soon ;D**

**********************************************************Thank you for reading and hopefully someone enjoyed what they read ^^**


	4. Masks Of Comedy And Tragedy

**The new chapter has arrived and the story has over 200 views! Yay!**

***doing the happy-dance***

**Anyway, buckle your seatbelts and be ready folks, cause we'll be finally 'hearing' more about our heroine and there's gonna be some slight OCC:ness in this chappy!**

**...But before that:**

**Silver Katsuyamii: Thanks Sweetheart ;D It's good to know someone finds the story worth following ^^**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

_**WARNING! Chapter contains some OOC:ness, comedy with slices of humor and mentions of crime, so be warned ^^**_

* * *

MASKS OF COMEDY AND TRAGEDY

* * *

It was somewhat a warm night which was a nice change for the last weeks of cold weather.

She was thankful for it.

Tiredness was starting to catch up with her after the many nights of running and beating people into bloody pulps, but she only rolled her shoulders and rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes before placed her white mask over her face again, feeling of relief rushing over her as she slipped back into her hero-persona with ease even when she was shrouded in protective darkness.

One could never know if there was an onlooker lurking in the shadows.

_'I really should lay off the hero stuff for the night.' _She thought tiredly, familiar shroud of sleep was starting to take over her again; reminding her how exhausted she was, but stubbornly she kept on going, wishing to finish her patrol for the evening before making her way toward her apartments and welcoming bed.

The thought made her sigh dreamily and, after shaking her head to clear her sleep-addled thought, she pushed her hands in her pockets while walking in leisure pace on the ledge of one of the buildings, looking up to the night sky where the smoke rose, covering the stars from her sight.

Her mind was at the meeting of masks and in the people she had seen there.

She hadn't been sure what she should have been excpecting from the others, but she was exited about the prospect of meeting the heroes who kept law and order in New York.

It was a nasty surprise, that some of them didn't match her thoughts of heroes.

When she and Comedian had arrived there she hadn't been impressed by the other masks. She mostly ignored the looks they gave her and she had gotten a pit irritated by Ozymandias' 'mightier-than-thou' demeanor and attitude, but she had expected that. Comedian had warned her about the man having a pole deep in his ass, so she let most of what he said go through her ears. She hadn't liked how the blonde man had spoken about her as if she was beneath him just like the dirt under his boots and she had been tempted to show him how much exactly she knew about fighting, but she contained herself.

He hadn't been worth of her trouble.

After a while of observing him, she saw him as a one of those savior types who tried to push their liberal and higher ideas of world filled with peace and flowers down other people's throats, but it didn't take an idiot to know that the humanity would never change and his 'World Peace' a just a pipe-dream.

A foolish, never-ending pipe-dream.

_'There's a hippie born for every minute, it seems'_ She stopped her memory-dwelling for a moment, took a running start and leaped from the buildings edge to another like a cat, her jacked hiking up a pit from the move.

She straightened herself to her full height. took a deep breath and pushed her jacket down, before continuing her walk, her hands finding their way back into her pockets; her mind returning to her earlier thoughts.

After her stare-down with the man, she had followed Comedian and taken seat on top of the table, tuning off what her partner and blonde started to argue about. While she had sat on top of the table, she had given measuring looks to a single one of them while their attention was at the annoying blonde; giving the new Silk Spectre and Night Owl a fleeting look, not finding them interesting at all. They were young and innocent to the world; full of ideals of peace and justice and 'American Dream' in their minds much like Ozymandias had.

She shook her head.

_'So naïve... oh well... they would learn the truth in time.'_ She thought as she gazed toward the night sky she could see through the city's smoke, small grin crossing her face as she remembered how she turned her attention from the two vigilante to Dr. Manhattan.

She had given the blue man long look to assess him; taking in his glowing form and the adonis-like body he possessed with appreciating eyes. She had almost licked her lips from the sight of his well-toned and delicious muscles, but she turned her gaze away when he seemed to sense the pair of eyes resting on him and turned those milky-eyes toward her. She wasn't sure if he knew how to read minds, but those all-knowing eyes shining with pure white seemed to pierce right through her; looking into her very soul itself. His eyes were unnerving to look at, but from the brief glance she had of those white pools before she turned her eyes away, looking at them made her a pit sad too.

His eyes... to her they could have been easily filled with tears he wasn't allowed to shed for himself.

She could see it clearly that even with that pretty little number in blue dress clinging to his forearm, his eyes reflected such a loneliness it nearly made her pity him. With all of his amazing abilities and powers and fame they brought to him, he was all alone in this world. Because of his powers people feared him like he was the almighty god himself, taking away the last pits of humanity he could have.

... and god only knew how long those shreds of humanity would be in him.

She shook her head, frowning a pit to her thoughts, as she sidestepped a hole in the ledge.

She didn't wish to think about it or anything depressing at the moment.

Her thought returned to the moment, when she had turned her gaze away from the glowing man and her eyes had settled on something that made everything else in the room disappear, her eyes misting over from the memory.

In the opposite side of the room, near the fireplace, lingered man called Rorschach wearing a brown trench-coat and fedora with a suit underneath the coat while he had a tight, white scarf wrapped around his neck and his whole face was covered with, seemingly made from soft fabric, mask where the black spots kept moving around.

He had piqued her interest at the moment she had walked in the room and locked her eyes with him, but now she finally had the time to take in his form.

...and she liked what she saw.

She had been fascinated by his unique mask. She was curious about from what material it was made of and how the black spots on it kept moving like they were mere liquid and how they did not mix with white, but at the moments she was more interested of admiring movements of the images. It was almost like she was in a deep, serene trance as she had stared into those ever-moving spots with captivated gaze. One could just lose themselves into their dept while trying to recognize the forms they took; taking onlooker's thoughts into the deepest pits of their minds to a search for answers to the questions those images created.

It was a beautiful thing to watch.

Her walk stopped like she had hit a wall, her footing almost slipping; her breath escaping as the word 'beautiful' registered on her mind and she felt light blush on her face, before she shook her head.

_' What am I thinking? Sure he seems interesting with his unique mask, dark demeanor and sexy voice- dear lord, what's wrong with me?'_ She decided to change her thoughts, not wishing to dwell on the feeling on her stomach and chest the thought had brought to her and started walking again, trying to distract her mind by looking the windows of the buildings she passed; noting if she saw anything interesting.

After she had set the map on fire and giving one last look toward the mystery-man in mask, she had left and Comedian had jogged a pit to catch with his partner who was walking in relaxed pace and when he was right next to him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her against his side while grinning; giving her shoulder a hard, but friendly, squeeze.

"You knocked them dead, Sweetheart." He stated proudly; a pit thrilled how boldly she had acted when she set Ozymandias' map in flames," you knocked them dead, but next time; don't waste my good cigars." He said, knocking her head playfully with his knuckles while grinning and she gave him a smile, her eyes full of mischief.

He snaked his hand around her waist and rested it against her hip, but not in a perverted way one would think, while he grinned down at her like a proud father and she returned it with matching one while the two of them walked out of the building side by side just like good friends would do.

When they were standing in front of the door, he stopped and turned to look at the woman next to him.

"Listen, I have some stuff to do so you go ahead." He tapped her shoulder playfully," hurry home before sunrise." She smirked at his joke, turned and sauntered off; leaving him watch as she disappeared silently into the night, before leaning against a pillar and waiting that everyone else would leave.

In that room was someone he wanted to talk with.

She had left him there, deciding to take a detour from their normal patrol-rout and clear her head, which had brought her where she was now: on a rooftop without pumping into criminals and it made her mood a pit foul.

She really was feeling like hitting something.

Then she heard it.

Voices.

Stealthily, she moved toward the noises and grinned as she saw two very familiar figures mingling on rooftop of the next building. Even if it was pure coincidence she had found them while she had been wandering around, she decided to stay and listen their conversation, to not her complete surprise, she was the topic of discussion.

She crouched down like a gargoyle; perched on the building's ledge with her hands resting on her knees as she looked down at the two people talking; her hair falling over her eyes like a thick curtains as she peered down with intrigue, listening their words with thought before a wide, shit-eating grin came to her face.

_'Well what do you know...'_ She thought with smirk,_'...they're gossiping about me like punch of old wives.' _Her thought made her snicker.

* * *

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost."

"You said the same thing ten minutes ago." Man whined.

"And_ you_ asked about it ten minutes ago, too." He fired back, silencing the man he was arguing with.

"... are you done?" Oh how he wanted to groan.

" 'can go without me, you know." Rorschach told to his partner, frustration starting to color his tone because of his impatience," don't have to wait."

"I can wait." Night Owl answered, giving a mindless shrug with his shoulders, and Rorschach resisted rolling his eyes at him.

The man didn't have enough patience to wait for him to finish, but was stubborn enough to wait him.

He just shook his head at his partner's antics and continued writing.

After that fiasco of a meeting, everyone had gone to their different directions; his partner leaving on his owl-ship while he was more comfortable going through the bushes toward safety of the dark alley. He had gone straight to work; starting with few dealers who had happened to cross his path on the mentioned alley and beating them, before walking away with his hands in his pockets.

After few hours of wandering without direction and occasional beating directed toward criminals and small-time crooks, he had met up with his partner and gone through the facts they knew about the gang activities in the current area, before discussing about taking care of some dealers.

Right Now, Rorschach was sitting on-top of an went on brick-build apartments roof, furiously writing on his journal while his partner was leaning against the chimney next to him with his hands crossed and foot tapping, waiting for him to finnish so they could go for their daily patrol.

They were silent for the most part; Rorschach continuing his writing while waiting for Daniel to speak and the mentioned man was obviously struggling with something he wanted to say.

Finally, he opened his mouth and spoke.

"So what'd you think about the new girl?"

"Can't say she's a girl." Rorschach muttered absently while moving his pen trough the plank page.

"That's true." His partner said and rubbed his head sheepishly," she's obviously a mature woman - not that I was looking at her like that!" Daniel hastily imputed, "... she probably knows what she's doing... she just seems so... cold. she seemed such a ice-queen the way she was looking at us and I swear the whole room went ten degrees colder when she entered there." Daniel insulting people? Now _that_ was something that peaked Rorschach's interest.

"Don't like her, I take it." Daniel laughed at that.

"It's clear why Comedian wanted her as his partner; she's disrespectful, calculating and bold with her actions like him, which is the reason that make's me weary of her." He muttered, still miffed from the way she had acted at the meeting.

"Not comfortable with her like with Silk Spectre?" Rorschach questioned and Daniel choked a pit.

"I... you... I... It's not that!" Daniel sputtered, light tint of red coloring his cheeks and at that point, it probably wouldn't be nice if he told the man he enjoyed making him squirm like a fish out of water.

"I just don't trust Comedian's judge of character that much. He isn't the perfect example of character build." Daniel muttered while shaking his head and turned to face his partner, " I mean, did you see her? All we could know she's a member of gang who is trying to infiltrate us to find out about our real identities or something." Daniel had a seed of truth in his words, Rorschach admitted that, but the claim of her being part of gang was ridiculous.

"Don't judge book by the covers." He quipped, not completely disregarding his partner's concern.

Sure, she could easily be a spy trying to wiggle her way to their favor and back-stab them when the opportunity would allow it, but, unlike his partner, he trusted Comedian's judgement.

"Well what'd you know..." Daniel mused with teasing tone," ... I thought I never see the day."

"Huh?" Rorschach looked toward his partner who was grinning.

"Didn't think you would be the one to defend a woman." He tensed from Daniel's words, but masked his discomfort with grunt.

"Unlike you, I trust Comedian." He grumbled, starting to ignore Daniel, who snorted.

"I never will get it why you trust the man. He's the kind that would shoot you if you turned your back at him." Daniel muttered," that partner of his would probably stab you if you just blink."

"You're paranoid." Daniel laughed at this.

"That's bot calling the kettle black." He threw at him," she's just rubbing me the wrong way, that's all."

"Didn't like she was ignoring you?" Rorschach questioned with small edge of humor in his tone. He had took notice how Daniel had tried to smile and be polite with the new woman, but she had just given him bored looks.

Daniel, who could detect the teasing tone in his voice, just shook his head with amusement.

"Hardly." He huffed," she's not my type." He said, remembering the certain redhead who had smiled him at the meeting and had send him to cloud nine with it, and smiled wistfully.

"Not type like Silk Spectre?" Rorschach was a pit amused how his partner cleared his throat and he was pretty sure the man had small tint of pink on his cheeks, but decided to leave the teasing for another night for now.

"You done?" Daniel asked after a moment, anxious to change the subject and a pit fidgety to move on.

"Almost." He answered, making his partner go silent again.

And then...

"... in that case, I'll go ahead."

_' 'knew he couldn't stay put'_ He thought," later, Daniel." His partner disappeared from the roof, leaving him to finish his entry in peace.

His pen kept moving over the pages with precision, his hand writing down his thoughts and not long after that, he put his pencil down and re-read what he had written, gears turning in his head as his eyes swept over the written words.

_~Rorschach Journal, April 1966~_

_Meeting was tonight. _

_Dreiberg asked to attend with him. Would have rather gone to patrol the streets and punish the wicked; lot of gang-fighting has been going on and need it to be taken care of. Wasn't really going to go anyway, but persuaded me to._

_Met the new mask that Comedian brought. Woman wearing black costume and white mask. His declaration that she was his partner surprised me; he wasn't the kind who would work with others._

_Never though he would work with someone willingly. Not with someone like her._

_She seemed like complete opposite of Comedian. Silent where he was loud; calm where he was impatient. Maybe the reason they would do well together; two opposites working in hand in hand, compensating what other was lacking._

_Like Comedy and Tragedy.  
__  
New mask was silent one; never speaking. Possibly mute? Don't know. Cold as stone and ice with Cheshire grin on her lips. Not completely sure, but seemed to have some of the same traits as the Comedian. Acted boldly when stood up against Ozymandias and burned his map, before leaving._

_Have to admit, I was impressed._

_Didn't like, how she kept looking at me through the meeting; measuring me._

_...Her eyes were blue.  
_

He was in thought as he shut the journal and just sat on-top of the chimney, his mind lingering on her.

The last words were about her. Why had he written about her eyes being blue? Was it significant somehow? He couldn't tell as he kept thinking.

Her eyes held many different emotion at once while everything else had been cold like stone; those blue orbs reminding him of water. One moment they were unbreakable and cold like ice in winter; on another they were like clear restless liquid of waterfall. They had held determination, calculation as she looked others, her gaze never swaying, but when she looked at him; when her eyes had met his...

That memory made him shiver slightly and not from the cold.

He couldn't tell, but something had flashed in those eyes and it had made her grin like a cat who swallowed a canary. She had made him highly uncomfortable and he had gotten a pit irritated from the attention she gave him like he was some rare specimen under a looking-glass. The memory of it made him clench his fists, his mind plagued by thoughts and emotions he wasn't sure he liked.

_'Bothersome female.' _He huffed, hating how she kept dwelling in his mind like a annoying pest.

He rose from his seated position, starting to pace around the flat rooftop with his hands clasped behind his back while his journal laid on the chimney.

The gears in his head just kept turning as he kept thinking about the strange woman.

She aggravated him; gave him mixed signals of what was going through her mind. She was almost as hard to read as Manhattan and he couldn't stand it one pit. And then there was the way she and Comedian interacted. They were so familiar with each others. She may not have dressed like a whore, but he had no doubt that she warmed Comedian's bed; spreading her legs willingly to him. She probably got her ticket to join the Watchmen that way.

_' 'whore's all of them.'_ He thought bitterly, memory of his mother tangled with one if her 'clients' flashing through his mind before vanishing quickly.

The thought of her and Comedian in bed together, rutting like dogs in heat, made him even more angry when he remembered the kiss she had sent to him after the meeting and how he had just been grateful that no one else had seen the exchange between the two of them.

...Wait.

He stopped his pacing.

He was angry?

_Why on earth _he was angry at_ first place_?

Immediately after thinking that he started reprove himself from even thinking something so ridiculous like that.

Why was he feeling a rush of anger from the thought of her in arms of the Comedian? He had no rational reason to be!

He grunted.

"Annoying." He hissed quietly under his breath and left, his mind troubled as the questions kept haunting him like the memory of her blue eyes.

Why was he feeling like this?

Why was he feeling like he was jealous?

* * *

**Yeah, I know, there's a small cliffhanger and gets a pit cliché at the end, but I told ya there would be some OOC:ness and I tried to add some 'electricity' between her and Rorschach anyway.**

**I'm not going to confirm if this will be Rorschach romance... but there is something there ;P**

**Hopefully I get at least one review before I finish the next chapter ;P**

**Thank you for reading and hopefully someone enjoyed what they read ^^**


	5. When Strangers Meet I

**The new chapter is here with all new twists ^^**

**I was somewhat more relaxed and not so serious when I wrote this, so there's more funnier stuff here and hopefully someone find some of the parts funny ^O^**

**BTW! This chapter contains a fight scene and will have a second part, so there will be a cliffie in the end (and it will continue or, at least, be explained on the next chapter ;P), so don't come and hunt me down because of it ;P**

**(pleaaase don't hunt me down ;_;)**

**elmoisemo6: As always, good to know someone finds this story worth to follow ^O^**

**ZabuzasGirl: Nice to see someone want's me to update ;P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**WARNING! Contains some light spoilers, bad language, alcohol, violence toward people and trash-cans, some OOC:ness and comedy sprinkled with humor, so be warned ^^**_

* * *

WHEN STRANGERS MEET I

* * *

The sunrise was beautiful; the colors of red, orange and yellow mixing into wonderful rainbow while making the tall skyscrapers sparkle like they were made from glimmering diamonds and not from the cold metal and glass.

A woman was laying on a leather couch; her bathrobe tied tightly around her middle while she was quietly nursing a hot and steaming cup of tea that was cradled in her hands. She was resting her head against the armrest while looking toward the rising sun; her fingers tapping softly against the cup on her hand; her thoughts going miles a minute while looking at the inspiriting sight of the rising dawn.

This would have been an idyllic scenery for a postcard if it had been without the fast-forming bruise around her left eye, light cuts on her cheeks and her busted lip that still held some blood that was already dry. Her hair wasn't even pretty as crow's nest at the moment and the bags under her eyes were more than black; sunken so deep that with her pale skin she seemed more like a corpse than a living being.

She hadn't wanted to rise when she woke up. She barely had few hours of sleep after she had stumbled home and had rather continued her sleeping and dreaming, but her internal clock hadn't been kind, so with some reluctance, she had hoisted herself up and wandered to the kitchen for some morning tea to help her wake up.

Without a thought, she sifted slightly on her laying position and sucked a sharp breath when a familiar, sharp pain stuck her rib; making her winch and move one of her hands to rest over the aching spot; rubbing it lightly to soothe the pain.

_'That'll look pretty tomorrow'_ She thought sourly; imagining how nice colors of black and purple her side would be on the next day.

No doubt one or few of her ribs were broken from the deduction how hard it was for her to inhale and how much struggle it had been earlier for her to get up and take a shower, but it was nothing she wouldn't endure.

It wasn't the first injury she had gotten and wouldn't be her last one either.

_'Too careless'_ She thought bitterly.

Instead of going to doctor's office, she had decided to let it heal naturally without medical help; slightly punishing herself for being sloppy. She was still chiding herself how she had let the thug get a good shot like that at her and make her slid across the ground, hitting her head against a brick wall in the process.

Her mind wandered to the night before; thinking of how she had been gone head to head with a large man while her mind had been distracted by what she had heard from two of her so-called 'fellow masks' say about her earlier on the evening.

She hadn't been surprised how untrusting Night Owl was toward her, but Rorschach's comment was the thing that made her blink. Even if he mostly laid his trust on Comedian on the matter, it was surprising how he seemed to put more trust on her than his partner who was known to be more friendlier one from the two of them.

_'Strange man'_ She thought, taking a small sip from her morning tea.

The two of them had given her some amusement, until Night Owl had left; leaving only Rorschach for her to spy on. He hadn't been as much of an amusement to her; un-including the part where he started pace and mutter to himself in a frustrated manner, but otherwise he was boring as hell, so she had left and tried to find some excitement at the nearest alley.

Her eyes looked at the sun; her lips gazing the edge of the porcelain cup on her hands as her thoughts mulled over the vigilante wearing a changing mask.

The man was a silent one and at the meeting she had gotten the impression that he guarded his private thoughts well and kept them well hidden. He was like a heavily locked book inside an unbreakable safe cased in hard cement which only made her even more interested about him.

From the masks she had met he held most of her attention from the mystery he was surrounded with.

She sighed sadly; remembering the downside of him.

From what Comedian had told her, he seemed to have more than little resentment toward women, which wouldn't be able to make her acquaintances with him easy.  
_  
'Not that he seemed to be the socializing type, anyway.'_ She thought forlornly, closing her eyes for a one, brief moment,_' that's pot calling the kettle back, eh?'_ She snorted to herself.

_'He seemed to have some interesting visions and thoughts about the work we're doing. It would have been nice to hear more about his opinions and thoughts of justice.'_ The corner of her lip lifted, small smile forming on her face_,' at least I could hear him speak little at the meeting.'  
_  
Her eyes flashed open after that thought, looking at the ceiling before blinking.

_'...Where did _that _come from?'_ She questioned herself and made a face, before shaking her head.

She had no wish to think complicated thing with her splitting headache, so instead of dwelling she turned her attention to her steaming cup. She had barely inhaled her delicious morning tea when she heard muffled cursing coming from the hall.

She turned her head to see her loud-mouthed roommate finally walk, more like stumble or wobble, into the view like a drunken moose into a antique-store filled with crystal. He was holding his head while groaning painedly; clearly feeling like someone was using a jack-hammer to his brain and she rolled her eyes at him while taking a sip from her cup; savoring the sweetness that rolled over her tongue.

_'Shouldn't have taken the last onee~' _She thought merrily in a sing-song manner, pleased smirk spreading across her face, the earlier thought completely disappearing from her mind while she got some amusement from her roommate's state.

He held up his hand as if knowing what she was thinking.

"Stop thinking about it." He grumbled and navigated himself to sit on the chair next to the couch she was occupying, his legs spread enough to make her avert her eyes from the sight greeting the world.

It was nothing sh wanted to see.

Both of his elbows were resting on his legs; his hands holding his bounding head in a strong grip. Blinking his eyes seemed to be an impossible task for him at the moment; his head hurting from every move and noise he made and heard.

Taking a note of her amusement toward his state irked him and his face turned into nasty scowl as he glared at her.

"Nice to know you find this fully." He muttered with snide tone," you weren't the one who had to handle their patrol alone, because their so-called _partner_ pulled phantoms on them." True, she hadn't shown to the normal patrol they took together, but she had been a pit occupied at the moment.  
_  
'Still cranky about that, eh?'_ She thought with bemusement; knowing it was more matter of principle that he brought it up.

She knew better than assume that Comedian wouldn't be able to handle himself alone. He had worked solo long before getting her to team up with him and could handle from lone street-thug to an entire riot fo fifty people all by himself.

He was just cranky that he had to do all the work this time.

After finishing her tea, she went to the kitchen and made her suffering roommate a cup of coffee and placed it on the small table in front of him with some painkiller. She gave him a scolding look, silently telling him to stop drinking himself under the table on workdays, before going to her room and dressing herself for the day, leaving the older man suffer silently with his hangover.

She had some official business and other things to do on the city and they really needed more food on the fridge, which contained only few beers and some cheese that had expired weeks ago, before the light in there would be the only thing to eat.

After getting her clothes on and spending some time in front of the mirror to cover her wounds, she walked back to the livingroom and while she was pulling on her long black coat, the man she had left on the chair decided to speak.

"While you're out, be a darling and get me some whiskey." The man resting his forehead against the armrest mumbled to her in a raspy voice and she turned her eyes at the suffering man while adjusting her jacket's collar.

She gave him a raised eyebrow and he tilted his head slightly so he was looking at her, his bloodshot eyes fluttering as he tried to keep them open in the bright light of the room.

"Please?" He added pathetically.

A small smirk came to play on her lips to, before she nodded and walked toward the front door, her smirk widening when she heard him mutter the word 'bitch' under his breath as she turned the doorknob and walked out of the apartment, mindful as she shut the door softly.

_' 'love you too, Blake'_ She thought as the door shut behind her and she started walk down the hall while pushing her belonging on her pockets,_' love you too'_

Strange thing was that in a small way she meant those words.

She really did.

* * *

New York City; The Big Apple where the statue of liberty had found its home.

Too bad she didn't have the time to admire the sights, because she was so freaking late!

She made very slow progress in pushing through the tight wave of people coming toward her; some of the people elbowing her while telling her to get the hell out of their way.

One rude man wearing a business-suit and long mouse-grey coat pushed her roughly on side with his elbow, making her stumble but she managed to stay standing.

"Watch where you're going." He grumbled, scowl permanent on his face.

_'Jerk'_ She thought, glaring daggers at him.

She had a strong urge to strangle someone - anyone - and she probably would have if she had the freaking time to do so.

For now, she just took a calming breath and tried to ignore her growing irritation.

Her day had gone well with her when she went to get the food with some other smaller things, which obviously included nice amount of whisky for her partner to drink, that were dearly needed.

From that point, her day went down the drain.

After she had found everything she needed at the store and was ready to leave, some old lady had kept her waiting in the line. The woman kept going on and on about her grandchildren and showing their pictures to the clerk; making sure that everyone behind her would be stuck at rush-hour.

When she got out of store, Grey clouds had moved in front of the sun and things didn't get any better for her.

While she tried to make her way through the busy streets, people around her kept hurrying around her while she was just trying to walk in calm pace, but it was hard when people were pushing you around like a sack of potatoes; hissing curses at her face to get out of their way.

She had few times come way too close of hitting someone, but luckily she was able to hold her temper in check as she elbowed and shoved her way trough the sea of people. The feel of being squished between waves and waves of people; not able to breathe or move any muscle while the small spark of panic started build in one's stomach.

It wasn't pleasant.

Oh how she hated crowds. She hated them with passion! It was like the entire humanity lost the little intelligent they had and dropped their brains down the nearest gutter! She swore one of these days she would snap and start stabbing people in proud daylight.

Why she hadn't snapped and gone on a rampage already? She didn't know.

_'Just get to the apartment and don't go out anymore'_ She told herself while sighing,_' just stay inside and enjoy the solitude'_

The thought of solitude with some nice tea and cookies while laying on her bed and reading a good book made her smile lightly and quicken her steps.

She passed by a news-stand where kind-looking older man wearing a red hat was selling his papers and a black younger boy was reading a comic while leaning against the newstand, when she heard a voice that made her halt.

"You have my paper?"

_'That voice...'_ Her head turned slowly around, her eyes narrowing slightly toward the man who had spoken.

There was a red-haired, freckle-faced man with blue eyes. His clothes were a pit ragged and made him seem like a homeless bum, but she wasn't paying attention to them.

She was bugged how familiar his voice was. She knew from the first glance she, at least consciously, hadn't seen him before in her life, but his voice made something stir in her memory.

Where had she heard his voice before?

"Yeah, sure." An older male voice said uncomfortably while he shuffled with his papers," the new number of the New Frontiersman just came." He extended the said paper toward the serious man who took it without a word; not even blinking as the money changed the owner.

"I'll keep you a copy of tomorrow's paper." He muttered, not bothering to listen if the redhead had something to say.

Not that he spoke much, anyway.  
_  
_The redhead gave a nod and after getting his magazine tucked inside his jacket, he turned to leave for whatever he had planned to do until he noticed her staring at him and stopped to stare back at her with a dull look.

Both of them kept looking at one another while other people passed by around them; both feeling the déjà vu when they looked one another and the people around them seemed to turn to passing ghosts in their eyes; only colors in this grey world being them.

She tilted her head a little and tried to place why those icy eyes made her feel odd chills run through her spine. Where had she felt this before? It was nagging her so strongly and from the way he was looking at her, he was going through the same dilemma as she was.

After a while, she frowned to what she was seeing in his eyes: Bitterness; pure and simple bitterness and anger.

To who? The world? Someone who had hurt him? Made him suffer? She had no idea, but she knew that look all too well.

It was the look that greeted her every morning in the mirror; especially on the days she just wanted to push her fist through it and not care if the pieces tore her skin and muscles.

_'Harsh life create's angry people'_ She thought, some of her own dark memories fluttering through her mind as she brought her shopping bag closer to her.

He furrowed his own brows when she frowned and the muscles in his face twisted slightly while his eyes held question; no doubt wanting to know why she was frowning toward him.

She just looked at him with blank look, before turning away; continuing toward the apartment.

After a moment, she could hear the man starting to walk after her, but when she turned her head around she only saw a blur flash of red disappearing behind a mass of people. Turning away she continued her walking; seeing from the corner of her eye the man following her with a keen eye.

_'You better not be a mugger'_ She thought as her fist tightened around the handle of her grocery-bag, _'cause then I'll be painting the asphalt with your blood'  
_  
She had tried to lose him by quickening her steps and making few quick sharp turns and blend in the crowd surrounding her, but the man was persistent at pursuing her and slid through the sea of people like a damn eel.

_'Slippery bastard'_ She cursed her luck and tried to think a good plan to get rid of him.

While she was brainstorming, she spotted entrance to alley ahead of her and moved toward it, plan forming inside her mind.

_'With luck, I'll be able to lose him there'_ She mused.

She made a sharp turn and hurried down the 'T' shaped alley, that divided in the end to two different paths, before turning left, seeing dead-end stare her right on face and, when she turned around, was greeted by another wall.

_'Damn'_ She frowned, but didn't get worried. The situation wasn't bad and she had more than some creepy stalker on her ass so she wasn't worried.

She just had to alter her plans a pit.

She spotted a stack of trash cans and bags of smelling garbage near the wall, so after dropping her groceries behind them, she walked under a fire-escape that was nearby and climbed up, swinging herself on-top of the metal railing on a crouching position.

She waited patiently, keeping her breathing calm and quiet as possible while clutching the railing with her hands so hard her knuckles were turning white while her blood and adrenaline were running through her like she was a professional athlete in the middle of competition.

She waited patiently, keeping her breathing calm and quiet as possible while clutching the railing with her hands so hard her knuckles were turning white while her blood and adrenaline were running through her like she was a professional athlete in the middle of competition.

When she heard footsteps coming, her back bowed and she crouched lower like a cat ready to pounce on their prey, waiting to her stalker to come deeper into the alley. Soon he appeared into her sight of vision, apparently not seeing her as he started to look around him, his face holding confusion.

Not it was her time to act.

She moved quietly; keeping a firm hold on the railing as she swung down and landed softly on the ground. sneaking toward him, her hands took a hold of one of the half-empty trash-cans while stalking toward the unsuspecting man. The metal made screeching nose against the solid ground and the man seemed to hear it; turning around to face her, but before he could do anything she lifted her weapon and swung it at him.

The impact made the man's head snap on side, making him yelp and stagger back by few feet, before she ran at him and kneed him in the gut, making him double over, and was ready to make him hit the ground with a solid punch on the face; hard enough to crack his nose.

He, however, was spared from that fate.

Even if she had surprised him, he still managed to get one up on her by blocking her oncoming punch and send his own knuckles greet her face; making her lip bleed again.

_'Not again'_ She thought as her fingers moved to touch the spot, fresh dots of blood covering the tips as she looked down, before moving away from the second punch he tried to land on her.

She moved quickly; evading his direct assault by ducking under his arm and managed to move behind him and evade his elbow-hit by doing an quick back-flip over him, landing on both feet and sending him to ground with well-aimed round-house kick on the back of his neck.

He seemed to trip on his own feet from the surprise her attack caused as he fell down, grunting as his head hit the ground; making him moan with pain. She looked down at him, cracking her neck, while moving to stand next to the twisting man and kneeled next to him. She moved her hands and felt around him; checking his person for possible weapons and when she deemed him clear from any harmful objects, with some difficulty, she hoisted him up and pushed him against the wall, making the man groan.

her tongue flickered over her fresh cut, wiping off some of her blood, while she watched the man starting to get his thoughts straight. First thing he did was to move his hand to rest against the cold wall he was pushed against, making her pushed her knee against his back and dig it into his spine. The knee pushing his spine made him inhale sharply, before he started to squirm. he tried to push himself away from the wall in hopes of getting her off of his back, but she didn't budge; only pressed her arm against his neck with more force.

The man had some muscles, she could tell that. One couldn't tell it from the way he dressed, but he obviously kept his body in shape.

_'He's not a shabby fighter, either' _She mused thoughtfully.

"You're not able to keep me pinned like this for long." He hissed angrily through his teeth as he moved so his face was sideways against the wall, expressing the current aggression he was feeling toward her with his visible eye while his lips curled into a snarl.

She knew she wasn't able to keep him like this for a long and could see danger in him and kept her hold on him while mulling over his words, before frowning.

_'He's got a point there'_ She begrudgingly admitted and sighed resignedly,_' what now?'_

"You let go now and I'll make you regret it." He snarled, disrupting her pondering, and she pushed his head against the wall, his forehead hitting the tiles.

She didn't doubt his threat one bit and that made things more difficult.

_'Shut up and let me think'_ She glared at him and he seemed to get the message, returning to grumble to himself.

_'What is it with him?'_ She kept mulling over while holding him,_' it's obvious he's no mere mugger with the way he reacted to my attack. No way a some streetthug could have blocked it that easily, so why was he following me? Who _is_ he?' _Her mind was in turmoil with him.

Suddenly, her eyes spotted something on the wall next to them.

There, on the wall, was a pitch-black stain that reminded of a paper where someone had spilled ink. It resembled the shape of hand; like a hand, indicating that someone had leaned against the wall, and was possibly motor-oil, but that was not why she was staring it.

She was staring it, because it reminded her of something.

Something important.

Something _familiar_.

No.

_Someone_ familiar.

_'His voice...' _Slowly, her head came up and she looked at him with realization.

Like a flash of lightning from a stormy sky, the pieces of the puzzle came together.  
_  
'It can't be...'_

* * *

**I know about hitting on people, but I think she took it into a whole new level ;P ****Next chapter will no doubt hold some awkwardness in it, so stay tuned for it ^^**

**Thank you for reading and hopefully someone enjoyed what they read ^^ ****You're welcomed to leave a review, put the story in your favorites and/or place on alert if you like it, cause those are the 'thingies' that keeps the writer's spirit and mood high ^^**

**(Oh please, PLEASE Review *Making puppy-dog eyes*)**

**((...I know, I know; really pathethic -.-'))**


End file.
